The New York Nights Perspective
by chaucernut
Summary: Sheldon, Amy, Leonard and Penny get lost in the city that never sleeps. There's a a lot of Leonard and Penny some Amy and Sheldon and hopefully a lot of fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic was inspired by my vacation in New York last year and the many New York based movies I love so much. I've researched a lot to try and make the story sound authentic but if any New Yorkers or New York lovers see any thing off, let me know. Thanks for all of your support, and comments. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Chuck Lorre created but I do love it. **

"It's not fair" Raj exclaimed as he watched his friends pack. "Why don't _I _get to go?"

"Raj, you know your parents are coming to visit you tomorrow. You can go to the festival next year." Leonard said, trying in vain to cheer him up. Missing the World Science Festival in New York was one of the few tragedies in Raj's life. "Think of it this way, Raj, Howard is missing out too."

"Yes, but Howard is visiting Bernadette's family in Seattle, at least he gets to go somewhere." Raj slumped in his chair. Watching them pack was torture but he had agreed to drive them to the airport.

"Raj I believe it is time you accept that you're going to miss the festival; the most magnificent, beautiful, and intellectually stimulating event of our lives." Sheldon said, offering little comfort to his friend.

Sheldon had never been so excited for a trip; Comic Con's splendors were nothing compared to the wonders they'd find in New York. The World Science Festival was a gathering of the most brilliant minds in science. One lecture from one of the visionaries gathered there would be worth the cost and the trek to the other side of the country.

There was a knock on the door and Leonard answered it.

"Hey Leonard"

"Hi, Penny. We're just finishing packing. Did you come over to say goodbye?"

"No, actually, Amy called me and asked me to meet her here." Just as Penny said her name Amy came up behind her carrying a large suitcase and her ubiquitous messenger bag.

"Hi Bestie" Amy said surprising Penny, "I've got a gift for you."

"A gift? " Penny asked "My birthday isn't for two weeks."

"I know but my gift would be null and void by then. Open it." Amy handed Penny a large red envelope. Inside was a flier from the science festival and a boarding pass. Penny was shocked.

"Amy, I can't believe you did this. This is, too much." Penny didn't know what to say, the gift was generous and she had always wanted to go to New York but science festivals weren't really her thing. The last time she'd gone on a trip with Amy and the guys she had regretted it.

"It's all taken care of. Everything is paid for and I've gotten us a double suite at the Marriott in order to provide you with a comfortable sleep." Amy said. She was rarely expressive but Penny could tell that she was excited. Despite Amy's oddness, Penny had come to care a lot about her and considered her one of her closest friends.

"Well….I guess I'm going to New York" Penny said excited for the trip. She went to hug Amy but remembering her boundaries shook her hand instead.

"So, you'll be coming with us? That's great!" Leonard said a little too enthusiastically. The trip seemed to get better and better for Leonard. The last time they'd gone on a trip together Penny had given him a chance to get back together and he could only hope to get that chance again.

"If you're coming with us you'd better hurry and pack. I don't want to miss the flight" Sheldon said. The addition of Penny to the party was not unpleasant though he doubted that she'd have any fun at the festival. Regardless, Sheldon would not put up with missing their flight on account of Penny's packing.

"Sheldon, the flight doesn't leave for another four hours," Leonard said, "Penny you have plenty of time to get some things together"

Penny and Amy left the apartment to quickly pack her things and after an hour and a half they returned carrying two large pink suitcases and a carry-on.

"Finally!" Sheldon said as they entered the door. He'd been on edge since they'd left afraid that every minute they'd wasted could ruin his chance to go to the festival.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Penny said enthusiastically. Everybody gathered there things and began to leave the apartment.

Raj was last, dragging himself out of his chair and grabbing his keys. "I can't believe Penny get's to go too." he muttered then shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The couple chapters are going to take a little longer to put up but don't worry, there's more to come. R&R please. **

"We've seen so much in only three days!" Sheldon said entering the lobby of the Marriott.

"We've seen lectures from Brian Greene and Gerard Hooft, the veritable who's who of theoretical physics."

"And Cristina Alberini, Firestien and Fallon, the proverbial hall of fame of neuroscience." Amy said donning a rare smile" and the presentations on dream psychology and biorhythms were a hoot. It's nice to go on vacation and do something silly"

"They were fun," Leonard said following behind them, "I particularly liked the names of the lectures, "The Mind after Midnight" like anyone would take that seriously." In the constant company of Amy and Sheldon, Leonard had become a bit of a science snob. The three scientists had bonded over the course of the three day festival; Leonard even found himself enjoying _Amy's_ company.

"Yeah, It's been great" Penny said with little enthusiasm following Leonard into lobby. Despite the giddiness of her friends Penny could barely muster a smile. She'd gone from venue to venue, lecture to lecture falling a sleep in uncomfortable chairs. In three days in New York they hadn't seen a single musical or tourist attraction. They'd spent so much time indoors that she might as well have been in Pasadena and to make things worse, Sheldon insisted they be back in the hotel by sun down in order to avoid being mugged or brutalized by New York thugs.

Leonard turned and looked at Penny sympathetically. He'd been so caught up in the excitement of the festival that he hadn't noticed how miserable Penny was. "I'm sorry this hasn't been much fun for you Penny…"

Amy turned to look at Penny and was surprised to find her looking unhappy. "Have you not been enjoying the festival Bestie?"

"No, no, Amy, the festival's been great it's just….I thought we'd see more of New York on our trip." Penny said trying to smile. She didn't want to hurt Amy's feelings but she had to speak up.

"Well…" Amy said pensively, "this is our last night in New York, so…let's do something you'd enjoy." Seeing Penny's face brighten, Amy was delighted.

"That's a good idea Amy," Leonard said, happy to see Penny excited. "Whatever you want Penny, the night is yours to plan."

"Well. I have some ideas…." Penny began but was swiftly interrupted by Sheldon

"Hold on now. Tonight is the closing night gala. The festival's not over yet" Sheldon said, surprised that his friends could so easily discard the festival itinerary.

"Come on Sheldon, we're not missing anything. We've all seen what we came for and more. Let's give Penny a chance to enjoy the city." Leonard said, preparing for what was inevitably to become a constant quarrel with Sheldon.

"I agree with Leonard, Sheldon. Tonight we should take the imperative to see New York City through Penny's eyes and let our hair down a little" Amy added. Penny smiled at Amy in approval.

"It appears I've been out voted. I suppose that I'll be forced to partake in whatever shenanigans the three of you plan to get into but I'll have you know that I take no joy in it."

"Which I'm sure you'll remind us of constantly," Leonard said rolling his eyes. "So… what are we doing tonight Penny?"

Penny reached into her bag and pulled out a worn guide book. The three looked at each other surprised. Penny opened the book and read: "_Pacha_. Sprawling over 30,000 square feet and featuring a spine-tingling high-tech sound system, three floors, palm trees and mosaic mirrors; this is _the _place for the big club experience. Expect big sweaty crowds." Penny looked up from the book and smiled. Her three friends looked at each other with varying degrees of fear and trepidation. Leonard was intrigued, Amy was reticent and Sheldon…..

"You have got to be kidding. Crowds? Sweating? Is this really what we're missing the closing night _gala_ for?"

"Sheldon, come on, live a little. Think of it as an adventure into the unknown. Where's your curiosity?" Leonard said, nodding in tandem with Penny. Sheldon turned to Amy hoping to get some support.

"Leonard is right Sheldon." Amy said stunning Sheldon. "This nightclub may be out of our comfort zone but that does not make it inherently bad. Let us explore the New York under belly and see what happens"

With that the four walked towards the elevators. Penny was full of excitement for the first time the entire trip and her enthusiasm was contagious. Leonard and Amy followed her energized for their impending adventure. Sheldon alone dragged his feet following his friends.

"The one time the woman picks up a book and she uses it against me."


	3. Chapter 3

"The purple one is really classy but the red makes me look kind of slutty. What do you think?" Penny said holding two dresses up for Amy's approval.

Amy thought for a moment and then: "I guess it depends on what kind of night you're hoping to have. The first dress indicates sophistication and a desire to be surrounded by like minded individuals. The second is suited for drinking and mating with the pseudo-celebrities from the Jersey Shore."

"I like the red one too," Penny said dropping the purple dress on the ground. It was all Amy could do to stop herself from walking around picking up the mess that Penny had created while dressing for the big night out.

"Are you anticipating coitus with a stranger tonight, Penny or is the dress an attempt to attract Leonard?" Amy asked matter of factly.

"Coitus? No…in most cases yes…but tonight no." Penny said looking down. "As for Leonard, I think that ship has sailed."

"What do you mean?"

"It just…" Penny began, "Ever since I you know….with Raj I've just been happy to still have him as a friend. He stopped talking to me for two weeks when it happened and then never mentioned it again. As much as I'd like to believe there is still hope for us, I think too much damage has been done."

Amy walked over to Penny and despite her aversion to touch, put an arm around her. "Thanks Amy" Penny said and then continued to dress for the night out.

"I have to tell you Penny" Amy said breaking the awkward silence "that this will be my first experience in a real nightclub and I must warn you that I may be a bit awkward and stiff in comparison to my natural easy manner"

"Oh, don't worry about that Amy, a little lipstick, a little liquor and you'll fit right in." Penny replied noticing that Amy hadn't changed. "What are you wearing tonight, anyway?"

"Is what I'm currently wearing inadequate? I've purchased this new vest for the occasion" Amy said pointing out her new grey and purple vest to Penny.

Penny smiled, realizing that getting Amy to change things up was going to be a difficult. "That is a nice vest but did you bring anything else, maybe something that's a little…sexier?"

"Sexy?" Amy blushed."You know me too well to believe that I have anything like that."

"What about a dress?" Penny asked, trying to urge her on.

"Well….My mother has forced me to pack a dress that my Aunt Evelyn used to wear. I never wear it but mother is satisfied that I pack it whenever I travel. I could wear it, if you feel it's suitable, though I feel it is a too risqué for my taste."

Penny doubted that anything Amy's Aunt Evelyn used to wear would be the least bit sexy but anything was worth a try. "Go try it on" she said.

Amy opened her neatly packed suitcase and carefully placed each item in it on the bed. When she finally reached the bottom she pulled out a garment bag and walked to the bathroom to change.

"Wow!" Penny said as Amy stepped out in a short black and white sleeveless dress. _Sheldon's going to flip out _Penny thought to herself. Thedress was a bit 80's retro but it worked on Amy. "Your Aunt Evelyn has some nice around."

Amy shuffled around awkwardly tugging at the bottom of the dress. She was still unsure whether her promiscuous Aunt Evelyn's dress was appropriate for her but seeing Penny's smile of approval convinced her otherwise.

Penny got up to survey Amy further, "What about the glasses, can you see with out them?" she said taking Amy's glasses off her face.

"Not well. The astigmatism is severe in my left eye which causes me to lose depth perception," Amy replied reaching out for her glasses.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Penny said holding up four fingers.

"Three"

"Good enough. Ditch the glasses for tonight." Penny said putting Amy's glasses on the desk.

Penny then reached for her make-up bag and handed Amy some lipstick. Amy took it reluctantly scared of the inevitable smorgasboard of germs housed inside the tube. Using a tissue and antibacterial gel she carefully cleaned the lipstick before putting some on.

After they were both dressed and Penny had forced Amy into a pair of perilously high stilettos they both stepped into the hall where they met Leonard and Sheldon.

"W-wow…you look great" Leonard said staring at Penny,"I mean you both look great. Amy, you look like a whole new person."

Sheldon looked Amy up and down and tried to make up his mind whether or not he was comfortable with her changed appearance. The short tight dress, her red stained lips and her tousled hair were such a change from her normally conservative style of dress. Though he felt himself fighting an attraction to Amy's new look he could hardly approve of the change.

"Amy, I'm disappointed that you've fallen prey to Penny's influence. You look like a common hussy." Sheldon said.

"That is precisely the point Sheldon, after all _si fueris Romae, Romano vivito more_" Amy replied.

"Si fueris what?" Penny said confused by their conversation.

"When in Rome," Leonard said filling Penny in. "Amy's right Sheldon, we're here to explore a new world and we're all dressed the part, except for you."

"Yeah, Sheldon couldn't you have found anything else to wear tonight?" Penny said noticing that Sheldon's black pants and Green Lantern t-shirt were hardly nightclub appropriate.

"I have no intention of pandering to the denizens of New York's underbelly. Besides these are the only clothes I brought with me." Sheldon said defensively, "It's not as if I could borrow any of Leonard's clothes. He shops in the boys department at Sears."

"The one time." Leonard said noticing Penny's look of surprise,"Anyway, he refused to get rid of his t-shirt, he kept saying he's wearing it in protest of our outing"

"I think Sheldon is dressed appropriately enough." Amy said trying to comfort him, "And if he feels comfortable he is more likely to enjoy himself tonight."

"Thank you, Amy" Sheldon said smiling at her. He appreciated her support and was happy to have her by his side. She would in no doubt be the highlight of this night out.

"Well, then…I guess we're ready to go." Penny said bringing everyone's attention back to the task at hand. The Leonard and Amy, filled with trepidation and excitement, followed Penny down to the lobby. Sheldon lingered trying to use his considerable intelligence to figure out a way to avoid the disastrous evening ahead of him. Seeing no way out, he followed behind his friends.

**A/N: I know makeovers are cliche but I couldn't help myself. I kept watching Blossom and seeing her dressed in cute retro outfits and I wanted to write something about that. There's a little bit of shipping here, is that better or worse. Please let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**11 pm**

"Two hours! Two hours! We waited _two hours_ in line for this." Sheldon said surveying the sweating masses from the second balcony of Pacha."It's like Sodom and Gomorrah."

The club was filled to the brim with men and women drinking, and dancing to the vibrating beats. The dazzling lights cast red, green and blue shadows everywhere and the atmosphere was filled with the electric enthusiasm of the bodies on the dance floor. Penny wanted to join them.

"This place is amazing" Penny yelled trying to be heard over the music, "The DJ's awesome, this mix is insane." The three scientists were puzzled. _Mix? What was a mix? Had she said mist? _

Penny stared a the blank faces in front of her and smiled. They were so out of their league. "We need some drinks."

"Yeah, I could go for a beer," Leonard said, trying to sound casual. He'd been to a few bars in Pasadena but he had never experienced anything like this. Part of him, the part that controlled his heart beat and sweat glands, was scared, but another part, the part that belonged to Penny, was energized.

"I'd like a vodka and cranberry juice," Amy said garnering a shocked look from Sheldon. She smiled demurely up at him; getting looks of surprise from Sheldon had become a fun game for Amy. She rarely surprised anyone, her behavior was typically predictable, but spending time with Penny had opened Amy up to a new side of herself. During the day she was a brilliant neuroscientist mapping the neurological substrates required for cognitive reasoning and at night she was a wild and carefree woman, going shoe shopping and drinking coffee liquor with her girlfriends. At night she was Vixen Amy.

"If I must order something" Sheldon began reluctantly" I'll have a virgin Cuba libre, but please ensure that the glass is wiped clean before my drink is poured in it. All I need is to catch hepatitis in this den of iniquity"

"All I heard was tequila, tequila, tequila." Penny said smiling. "Leonard come help me get the drinks."

"Yeah, Yeah, of course" Leonard said following behind Penny as she led the way to the bar. The two made their way down the stairs and through the dance floor. Leonard pushed through the throngs of dancers trying to reach Penny's outstretched hand. Periodically she would turn to him and smile and his face would feel flushed. Despite all that had occurred between them, the broken hearts, the betrayals and the miscommunications there would always be a part of Leonard that belonged to Penny. That part of him propelled him forward through the crowds and the smoke and the heat.

When Leonard reached Penny she was leaning over the bar trying to get the attention of one of the bartenders. "It's impossible!" Penny said yelling over the music. "At this rate we'll never get any drinks."

Just then a large muscle bound man stood between Leonard and Penny. "You need a drink sweet heart?" he said with a thick Bronx accent and a confident smile on his face.

"Yeah, four tequilas." Penny said turning and smiling at him. Leonard could tell she was interested in him.

"_We're_ doing okay by ourselves. Thanks." Leonard said trying to meet the eye of the man who was twice his size. He was ignored.

"My name is Angelo, sweet heart, what's yours?"

"Penny, "she said demurely, "We'd really love to gets some drinks for our friends."

"Maybe you come dance with me now and we get your drinks later." He replied, placing his large hand on the small of her back.

Penny's face changed and she tried to discreetly move the man's hand away from her. "You're getting pretty grabby there, Angelo. We just met"

"Relax sweetheart, I'm just checking out the merchandise" he replied hands migrating down to her ass. Leonard's face turned red.

"That's enough," he said grabbing Angelo by his bulging bicep. "Leave her alone."

"Why don't you fuck off little man" Angelo said, his voice dropping to a menacing tone.

"You fuck off." Leonard said undeterred. Angelo grabbed him by the front of his shirt. His peripheral nervous system was a flurry with flight impulses. Everything was telling Leonard to run away but his heart wouldn't let him do it, he needed to stand up for Penny, he needed to protect her.

Just as Angelo lifted his arm to punch Leonard they heard a woman yelling. "Angelo! Angelo, what the fuck do you think your doin'" she said "Put that kid down."

"I aint doin' nothing Ronnie, but teaching this kid some manners." Angelo said turning his gaze back to Leonard.

"Manners! Like you should talk about manners, you just had your hands all over _my_ girl" Leonard said with conviction. Penny looked at him surprised. She didn't understand why he'd said it but she couldn't help but smile.

"Angelo, is he telling the truth. 'Cause I told you this would be your last …" Ronnie began, bright red anger showing on her face.

"He's lying Ronnie, I swear. She was all over me!" Angelo said dropping Leonard to turn to his girlfriend.

"Oh really" Ronnie said turning her anger on Penny. "You messed with the wrong man, you skank." Ronnie began taking her earrings off, walking menacingly over to Penny.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…. I don't want any trouble" Penny said backing away. "I swear I wasn't trying anything with your boyfriend."

"Are you callin' him a liar?"

"No. no…well..maybe yes…I don't mean it in a bad way. Let's just forget about it. Ok?"

"I don't think so bitch. You're gonna get what's coming to you." Ronnie said reaching out to grab Penny's long blonde hair. Leonard reached out and blocked her hand. Ronnie was furious.

"You wanna get into this too, little man?" Ronnie said swinging at Leonard hitting him square in the mouth. Stunned, Leonard didn't notice Penny pushing Ronnie down to the ground.

"Run!" Penny yelled and they both dashed to the exit with the couple following close behind. Once they reached the emergency doors Leonard pushed them open dragging Penny outside. As the doors fell shut the two friends could hear Ronnie yelling after them.

"That was….intense." Penny said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, that was…something." Leonard replied. The two looked at each other and laughed. Penny smiled at him and reached up to touch his face.

"Oh, honey. You're bleeding a little bit" she said. They looked in each others eyes smiling, lost in the tenderness of the moment. Then…

"Oh my God! We left Sheldon and Amy inside!" they said in unison. They made a dash for the exit door knocking for admitance but the club music drowned them out.

"It's no use, we have to go stand in line." Leonard said dejected.

"That could take hours!" Penny said trying to think of another plan.

"I know but we can't just leave them there. They're probably scared and alone. It's like being marooned on an alien planet." Leonard was right, the two scientists were alone with no one to guide them through the labyrinthine bar.

"Okay then, let's go…" Penny said reluctantly taking the first steps to the front of the bar. Leonard lingered a moment and she reached out her hand. Taking it, Leonard walked, in a daze, to the line up.


	5. Chapter 5

**12:00**

"Amy, we've been waiting an hour. I don't believe we will be recieving our drinks" Sheldon said pulling his shirtsleeve from the sticky table with disgust.

"I don't understand, where could they have gone? Maybe they're dancing" Amy replied, surveying the sweating masses on the dance floor with her blurred vision.

"I highly doubt that. Leonard is not much of a dancer. I'm sure we would have spotted his uncomfortable twitching by now."

The music was pumping, the club was teaming with happy twenty-somethings cavorting and drinking to their hearts content. It seemed that Sheldon and Amy were the only two people not ecstatic with drunken glee.

Determined to find Penny, Amy scanned the crowd once more. Her heart was filling with a familiar sense of dread. _Had Penny ditched them? Had Penny tired of her?_ These thoughts plagued Amy, bringing up old memories of rejection from her formitave years.

"I think we should just find our way back to the hotel, Amy. There is nothing left for us here and our time could be better spent getting a restful sleep for our trip back to Pasedena tomorrow." Sheldon said eyeing the people at the next table suspiciously. "I think we should just..." he began, then stopped, noticing Amy's look of deep sadness. If he was asked to guess, he would say that Amy looked like she was about to cry.

"Amy..." he began again, unsure of how to proceed, "I am not a master of reading body language but am I right in assuming that you are unhappy. That is to say, that you are saddened by the prospect of leaving this ...place?" Sheldon did his best to focus on Amy while he spoke and not the sweaty couple kissing passionately and pushing him onto the sticky table.

"You're right Sheldon. Despite the setting, I was hoping to enjoy a night of reckless abandon with Penny so that we might develop a closer bond. It appears that she had other plans..."Amy's dejected look both surprised Sheldon and gave him a strange uncomfortable feeling. A feeling that prompted him to examine Amy further.

"Amy, I'm surprised at you. How is it that someone with your emmense capacity for logic and reasoning could actually look forward to a night of debauchery and frivolous carrying on?"

Amy stopped scanning the crowd and looked at Sheldon seriously."Here in lies the fundamental difference between you and I. You have had the opportunity to develop a distaste for senseless social interactions through personal experience, I have not been so lucky as to have those experiences. While we were both deprived of friendship and fun in our formitave years I alone truly felt the loss."

Sheldon was silenced by Amy's words. He percieved that her words and her deeply felt sadness had put a distance between them. For the first time in their friendship Sheldon felt he had misunderstood her; the one person who had ever been able to truly sympathize with him. Sheldon was uncomfortable with the feeling and was determined to banish it.

"Amy let's go" Sheldon said, not sure of what to do next.

"Back to the hotel?" Amy asked, disapointed.

"No," Sheldon replied, surprising Amy. "You wanted to bond with Penny so we're going to go and find her."

"But what if we can't find her ?" Amy said, curious to find out Sheldon's plan.

**"**Well... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Sheldon answered. Amy's mind was a flutter with questions. _What is he up to? Why the change of heart? Was he being...spontaneous? _ This was a side of Sheldon that she had never seen before. Could it be that, like her, Sheldon had a unexplored side of himself surfacing now for the first time?

"Ok," Amy said, dazed. "Where should we go first?"

"I think it's best that we take a couple laps around the dance floor and then, if we don't find them, we may have to leave this God awful place and look elsewhere." Sheldon said removing himself from the sticky table. He began leading the way through the throngs of club goers, looking back from time to time to ensure that Amy was behind him. Amy followed him closely, a look of admiration filling her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**12:30**

"I can't find them!" Penny said, meeting Leonard at the downstairs bar of Pacha. "Where could they have gone! They would have known to wait for us, wouldn't they?" Penny was frantic. Visions of Sheldon and Amy being mugged or beaten up played in her head.

"I thought they'd be upstairs too. I don't know what could have possessed them to leave that table. Sheldon would have been too scared to leave the bar and as for Amy, I don't think that she would have gone anywhere with out you." Leonard was as worried as Penny. He knew too well that Sheldon and Amy were ill equipped for the New York club scene. He himself was scared of these strange surroundings but at least he had Penny to guide him.

"Omigod! This is all my fault. If we had just gone to the Science fair thingy we wouldn't be in this situation. I was the one who suggested this stupid massive place." The guilt sinking in Penny was running out of ideas about how to find her two lost friends.

"Actually its a Science Festival not a science fair" Leonard said, garnering a warning look from Penny."In any case, Penny, this isn't your fault. How could you have predicted that this would happen. I'm sure they just went back to the hotel." Leonard said trying to assuage her fears despite his own.

"You're right" Penny said, sounding less afraid. "Let's just go back to the hotel and I'm sure we'll find them. Where else could they have gone, right?"

Making their way out of the club they walked close to eachother, pressed together by the crowd. Leonard's hand grazed Penny's and for a moment with out thinking she took it. Feeling her hand Leonard's face flushed but, afraid to break whatever spell had caused this sudden affection, he didn't dare look back at her. Had he done so he would have seen Penny's warm smile as she enjoyed the moment.

Once outside of the club they quickly let go. Both pretending the moment hadn't happened.

"So...I guess we better try and get a cab." Leonard said, noticing a crowd congegrating on the street corner, hands stretched out like a group of eager students. Penny noticed them too.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Leonard, there are too many people waiting for a cab. We could be here all night." Penny said, watching the stream of yellow taxis passing them by. Suddenly, Penny was struck by a good idea. "Leonard, I can't believe I never thought of this before, call Sheldon in your _cell_! That way we'll know if they're safe, even if we have to wait for a cab all night."

"Okay. I can't believe I never thought of that either, I'll just grab my cell" Leonard said, patting himself down. Not finding the phone, Leonard became confused. He emptied his pockets and checked his suit jacket to no avail. "My phone. My phone..it's gone."

"What do you mean, it's gone?" Penny said becoming frantic once more.

"I mean it's gone, I don't have it. It was in my jacket pocket and now it's not. It must be...in the club." Leonard hit his head on the lamp post to his right. "You wouldn't have your cell phone on you would you?

Penny bit her lip,"You know I never carry my cell when I go out. A purse..."

"Doesn't go with your outfit. I remember." Leonard said shaking his head while smiling at the ridiculous moment. "Murphy's law is really kicking our butts right now."

"What do we do now?" Penny asked half laughing, half worried. "I'm too scared to ride the subway at this time a night, especially dressed like this."

"I don't think we have much choice." Leonard said reluctantly. He hated the idea of climbing down into the depths of the city to ride a train of dubious functionality. "I can see the stop from here" he said pointing to the set of stairs visible from their street corner.

The pair crossed the street and trepidatiously walked down the darkened steps. Once downstairs Leonard was surprised at how well lit the station was. "This isn't so bad," he said, "there's plenty of light and it's actually less dirty then I thought it would be."

Penny was staring at a notice on the wall. "Leonard, can you come and look at this?" she said, eyes glued to the flyer.

"Did you figure out which train we have to take?" Leonard asked walking over to her.

Penny pointed at the flyer. "Read this."

"Attention" Leonard began, "At 1 am on June 3rd 2011, a man was attacked by an unknown assailant with a hammer while waiting for a train. The victim is now in critical condition..." Leonard did not read on. Suddenly the station seemed dimmer and considerably dirtier.

"We could walk." Penny suggested.

"Maybe we should." Leonard said. "It can't be that far, right?"

**A/N: Thank you patient readers for your feedback. The next chapter is a big one and I am giving myself the deadline of Saturday Morning. Also if anyone can help me figure out how I can find and communicate with a beta I would really appreciate it. I love to write but a grammarian I am not. PM me please.**

**By the way, the story about the hammer attack is true. One night after late night sightseeing my sister and I came along such a notice warning about a hammer attack. Needless to say we took a cab back to the Hostel.**


End file.
